


Group Chat

by RubyEyes



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: Bayley is looking for some advice for her and Sasha’s Anniversary. Bayley and Sasha were together first, and then they added Charlotte and Becky, who were a couple as well.





	Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Ok, this is my first attempt at fluff. Also, my first attempt at femslash. I am (probably) not very good at either.

 

 **Luvs2hug(BAYLEY):** Signs in 

 

 **Luvs2hug** : Guys, I need some help!

 

 **BowDown2Queen(CHARLOTTE):** Signs in

 

 **BowDown2Queen** : What’s up baby girl?

 

 **WreckItBecks(BECKY):** Signs in

 

 **WreckItBecks:** Who do we have to kill?

 

 **Luvs2hug:** *Eye roll* dial it back killer, I’m looking for gift advice about Sasha, I just don’t know what to get her for ‘our’ anniversary.

 

 **BowDow2Queen:** Oh, ok

 

 **WreckItBecks:** *Pouts* I wanted to use my ninja skills.

 

 **Luvs2Hug & BowDown2Queen:** You don’t have any ninja skills.

 

 **WreckItBecks:** Not that you two yahoos know of

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** If you had ninja skills, you wouldn’t be able to keep them secret.

 

 **WreckItBecks:** ……….. >.<

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Great, now I’ve offended her, Charlie, help me out here please.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** Nah, little one, you’re on your own, on this one.

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Great, thanks a lot Charlie…Becks, I’m sorry and I love you, you know that.

 

 **WreckItBecks:** ……..Huffs……..Pouts…..

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Please, I said I was sorry *Pouts*

 

 **WreckItBecks:** …….. Um….Ok…I accept, now as for a gift for Boss lady, what about hair dye?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** I can’t give her hair dye for an anniversary, it’s supposed to be romantic.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** That really isn’t romantic Becks, don’t you remember what you got me for our 7th anniversary?

 

 **WreckItBecks:** um, uh **Typing** **Erasing** **Typing**

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** Becks?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Just tell me what she got you, since she clearly doesn’t remember.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** We will talk about this soon Becks, and Bales, it was a picture frame, in the shape of a puzzle piece with the words, “Finally found my missing piece.

 

 **WreckItBecks:** That’s it, I’m sorry love, had my head rocked a couple times too many.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** Nuh huh, nice try baby girl, you don’t get to pull the ‘concussion’ card. But Bales, it’s beautiful, and it fit the two of us, so think of something like that.

****

**Luvs2Hug:** That sounds awesome. OOOH **Claps** I have it, I just need to google some things.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** Should we be nervous?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** No, why would you be nervous?

 

 **WreckItBecks:** Uh, because the last time you googled for anniversary gifts, we all got ponchos with our names on it.

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** AND a trip to Niagra Falls…for said ponchos to be used

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** That’s true, it was a fantastic trip, getting to kiss Becks, while the spray hit us in the face.

 

 **WreckItBecks:** It was more fun back at the hotel, with the four of us, that was amazing

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** Oh, you remember that

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Yeah, that was pretty damn good.

 

 **WreckItBecks:** Ok ladies, lets refocus on your gift for our lady.

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** I think I have that handled, my baby Boss lady is from Boston, I am from San Jose.

 

 **WreckItBecks &BowDow2Queen: **Um, yeah, so what?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Well, There’s gotta be a halfway point between the two cities.

 

 **WreckItBecks &BowDow2Queen: **Um, yeah, so what?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** **Rolls Eyes** well according to google, the halfway point is Grand Island Nebraska.

 

 **WreckItBecks &BowDow2Queen: **Um, yeah, so what?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** **Bangs Head Against Keyboard** You two, Focus **Snaps fingers**

 

 **BowDow2Queen:** Ok baby doll.

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Boss lady likes wine, there’s a beautiful winery near there.

 

 **WreckItBecks &BowDow2Queen: **Aaaaahhhhh gotcha

****

**Luvs2Hug:** jeez, you two are so thick sometimes. Well I’m gonna go make the arrangements.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** Alright, baby Bales, you get it, did you want the two of us to come too?

 

 **Luvs2Hug:** Give us a couple days to acclimate.

 

 **WreckItBecks &BowDow2Queen: **Alright!!

 

 **WreckItBecks:** Get it girls

 

 **Luvs2Hug** signs out

 

 **LegitBoss:** I guess that Baby Bay, didn’t know that I was connected to this group chat.

 

 **BowDow2Queen:** SHIT, you better acct surprised, and not ruin this for her

 

 **LegitBoss:** yes mommy

 

 **WreckItBecks:** Or I’ll have to use my ninja skills on you **Cracks Knuckles, and neck**

 

 **LegitBoss:** You DO NOT have any ninja skills.

 

 **BowDown2Queen:** OMG, do not get her started again on this.

****

**BowDow2Queen** signs out

 

 **WreckItBecks:** ……….. >.<

 

 **WreckItBecks** signs out

 

 **LegitBoss:** Great, now I’ve got one child pissed off at me.

 

 **LegitBoss** signs out

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
